Cray-Z Restaurant
Cray-Z Restaurant '''is a world in PVZ2, It takes place in 2025 when Crazy Dave made a Restaurant. It is located in outer space because it's CRAAAAAAZY! Created by DJcraft789, Wikia-Critic and Imaanoob4789. Co-created by Albert Valentino and Naren3000. Adopted by CaptainRustbolt21, The current owner. New Plants '''Part 1: * UFBlossom * Gemstone Pea * Coco-Bomb * Wildberries Part 2: * Battery Vine * Midas Potato Premium: * Cattail * Tune Weed New Zombies Part 1: * Cray-Z Zombie * Cray-Z Conehead * Cray-Z Buckethead * Cray-Z Flag Zombie * Chef Zombie * Turkey Butcher Zombie * Zombie Turkey * Pizza Deliver Zombie * Gargantuar Chef * Chef Imp Part 2: * Pan Zombie * Overstuff Zombie * Bartender Zombie * Zombot Brainpizza-Devourer Part 3: * Cray-Z Rally * Cray-Z Ovenhead * Zomburger Delivery Zombie * Zombot Brainpizza-Devourer 2.0 Levels Day 1 - Introductary Level (Rewards: Coins) Day 2 - Normal (Rewards: Coins) Day 3 - Normal (Rewards: Coins) Day 4 - Locked and Loaded (Gems) Day 5 - Normal (Rewards: Mystery Box) Speech Day 1 Crazy Dave: Hey Penny! Crazy Dave: I made a restaurant! Penny: User Dave , your attracting zombies Crazy Dave:CAUSE IM CRRRRAZZZYYYY! Day 3 Crazy Dave: Sometimes, I Wish for something to make me rich Penny: My Translators detect thoughts of gemstone peas. Crazy Dave: I Need A Basket to catch those gems and fast! Day 7 Crazy Dave: BOOM! Crazy Dave: What a lovely phrase! Penny: Coco-Bombs and there explosive-ness is what my translators detect Crazy Dave: BOOM! Day 12 Crazy Dave: Since were in space, Hopefully my restaurant isn't abducted! Penny: UFBlossom is a Big Danger, Only to Zombies Crazy Dave: Thankfully you told me that Day 15(Note) Crazy Dave: Ooh! A Menu Penny: User Dave , That is Dr. Zomboss's Menu Crazy Dave: Is that why there is "Brain Stew"? Penny:*Facepalm* Day 16 Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Fellow Restaurant Visitor, How nice of your friend to build a restaurant, but now its time for our meal, which is your brain! Crazy Dave: Neither have I! Penny: There are things that annoy me a lot , this is one of them. Day 17 Penny: User Dave, I got 1 question Crazy Dave: What is it penny? Penny: Why are you hiring zombies? Crazy Dave: What! I'm hiring zombies? Crazy Dave: I thought I was hiring peoples! Penny: ... Day 19 Crazy Dave: Penny, I think my idea bulb is shutting down! Penny: No, User Dave. It appears that the solar pannels are not being shine by the sun. Penny: Don't worry, Battery Vine can electrocute nearby zombies and provide some electricity for us. Crazy Dave: ELECTRIFYING!!!! Day 25 Crazy Dave: Boy, those zombies sure are hungry! They are planning a plan! Penny: They might come in an army, but we have a plan ourselves. Penny: The Midas Potatoe can destory muliple zombies in one lane. Crazy Dave: Nice plan you planned there! I'd wish I made a plan myself! Day 32 Dr. Zomboss: Hello there! As you would assume, I will take matters into my own hands... Dr. Zomboss: ... in a form of a pizza! A PIZZA-DEVOURER! Crazy Dave: I hope it doesn't have any brains! Penny: The chances of that happening is slim, User David. (Zombot Defeated) Crazy Dave: Woooo! That was one heck of a food fight! Penny: Yes, User David. It was! Dr. Zomboss: Argh! You idiots are testing my patience! But don't worry... Dr. Zomboss: ... there is always room for dessert! Farewell! Trivia * Battery Vine is an Upcoming plant in Cray-Z Restaurant Part 2 * there will be 15 levels in part 2 * Zombot Brainpizza-Devourer is Upcoming Zombie (Boss) in the Part 2 Category:Owned/Created/Adopted by DJcraft789 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas